


i love you more

by the_sweet_smell_of_honeyham



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, but instead of chill, chill and blushy, cute aaaa, it's light romantic discussions and a bit of cuddling, oblviousness, stay hydrated children ily, video games and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sweet_smell_of_honeyham/pseuds/the_sweet_smell_of_honeyham
Summary: lmao Michael's right Pepsi's better





	i love you more

If Michael and Jeremy knew how to do anything, it was stay up until the crack of dawn -- in fact, they had a regular Friday ritual that was dedicated to that. Stock up on caffeine and snacks, plus a video game they could both agree on. They always looked forward to it.

Nothing had been different this particular week. When Friday arrived, they slumped down on the beanbags in Michael's basement.

"Ah, Pepsi, I love you so," Michael sighed, opening up a can of the stuff and tossing another to Jeremy.

"Dude, everyone knows Coke is better,"

"Fuck off," Michael shoved him lightly. "Pepsi is THE shit. Coke is JUST shit."

They started up the game and continued playing until around 2 am. Around this time, they'd both get a bit delirious, but still mentally sober. They'd completely abandoned it by 2:30, and had grown much closer together. 

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... that like, animals feel love?"

Jeremy laughed a bit at that. "Well, they mate, right?" He said. "So I guess."

"No, no, no, no," Michael tried to clarify. "I mean, actual, genuine love for another being. Protect them, pine after them, yanno..." He trailed off. "Just wondering."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Michael?"

He nodded his head to acknowledge Jeremy.

"Have you ever loved someone?"

Michael choked on his non-existent drink. How could he just ask something like that? It wasn't crossing the line or anything, it was just... unlike him.

"Yeah, I guess." Michael mumbled.

"Who?" Wow, Jeremy was really going all out today, wasn't he?

"Well, uh, my family, of course. And my car. Oh, and you I guess." Jeremy saw the light-hearted-ness in it and smiled.

"I love you, too, man. Best bros," Jeremy started. "I especially love your hair. Dude, that stuff's heavenly." 

"Sure, Jer, but have you seen your freckles? Literal fucking constellations. On. Your. Face."

"You're forgetting your dimples,"

"I'm not forgetting anything," Michael smirked. "Its just that yours are cuter."

"Hah," Michael smiled, gently touching Jeremy's arm. "We're rambling aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I wanna ramble more." He pouted.

"Jer-bear?"

"Yeah?" He even more, somehow.

"We're gonna stay with each other forever, right?"

He laughed. "Is that even a question?"

**Author's Note:**

> lmao Michael's right Pepsi's better


End file.
